


standing beside you

by ScarletAkiChin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ABO in military au if you squint hard enough, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, United Thirst (tm), pron, we fucked up a big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAkiChin/pseuds/ScarletAkiChin
Summary: “So forward, Kuroko.”“Well if I want sex, I would’ve came naked but look, I’m properly clothed from head to toe. It’s Akashi-kun who wants it but is too coward to do anything.”“Careful, Kuroko. You might regret what you ask for later.”





	standing beside you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything that's not academic paper for years so might fuck this up, you decide www.
> 
> I wrote this in just 2 days, my body is hurting so as my brain so kudos and comments will be very appreciated so that I'll know this pain is worth it lmaooo
> 
> Also, my headcanon is that kuroko has a sharp tongue and he has no qualm in teasing akashi thus they banter with each other on daily basis so yeaa...
> 
> This is supposed to be abo in military au but u barely see it heh

Kuroko Tetsuya was walking back to his dorm when his body started feeling hot. He frowned as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead to test his body temperature if he has a fever. Lately, his body temperature is constantly fluctuating making him slightly worried. Although, he has no time to think about it as the practical exam is approaching very soon. If anything, it’s probably just a fever or something because he has never forgotten to take his usual medication.

Kuroko looked up to the sky, realizing that it was getting dark he quickened his pace. He was passing the corner when his ears detected muffled sounds. As a future soldier, he must be vigilant towards his surrounding to avoid possible ambush. Kuroko’s face turned solemn, his eyes narrowed towards the corner as he slowed down his pace, trying to make sense of the sounds until he heard another sound.

It was a moan!

His face turned blank.

It was ‘that’ sound.

Without hesitation, Kuroko resumed his normal pace. Though, he can still hear them and judging from the moans and growls, they could only belong to a Beta and an Alpha. Only Alpha can growl like that. Kuroko has never heard an Omega’s moans but there was no way the moans belong to an Omega as their academy prohibits Omegas from enrolling being a military academy. It was also impossible for the moans to belong to an Alpha as Alphas cannot stand each other due to their competitive nature.

Thinking about it, Kuroko’s expression also changed to something else akin to forlorn. Alpha/Beta pair can’t really last long. They are not really born to be compatible with each other unlike Alpha/Omega pair so they usually end up breaking early. Since the academy forbids Omega from entering, the restless Alphas usually end up having a fling with Betas to fulfil their sexual needs while the Betas can choose to either to be with Alphas or find another Betas.

Kuroko was a Beta and that’s also why he…

Another loud growl snapped him out of his trance and Kuroko started walking faster. He can feel his body temperature started to rise again. He frowned and started to make a mental note to see the doctor if it still persists after this.

Kuroko released a relieved sigh inwardly when he finally reached in front of his dorm. He was about to knock when he realized that his roommate is probably still not back. It’s probably for the best, Kuroko thought as he started rummaging the inside of his bag to find the key for the door when his shoulder was tapped softly.

Kuroko stiffened as he slowly turned around just to see his roommate aka crush standing behind him.

“Evening, Kuroko.” Akashi Seijuro greeted him with a smile. He looked exceptionally handsome today as he was clad in a military uniform that could only be wore by ones with the status of captain. The military uniform he wore today fitted perfectly on his body. The jacket was black in colour and made of high-quality material with gold metal buttons adorning it. There was a metal chain dangling from his collar to his shoulder, showcasing his badge that was shaped in an eagle form, their military symbol. He was wearing a collared blue shirt inside. There was not a single crease seen on Akashi. The black trouser hugged his legs perfectly and the shiny military boots with silver metal chains dangling made him appeared very attractive in Kuroko’s eyes. His whole appearance screamed nothing but Alpha.

Kuroko somehow felt that his legs were about to collapse thanks to Akashi’s dazzling appearance today but he managed to steady himself before he embarrasses himself.

Too handsome!

Kuroko screamed inwardly as greeted Akashi back in his usual deadpanned expression.

“Evening, Akashi-kun. You came back early today.”

“Mmm…” Akashi nodded as he looked at Kuroko who was looking at him. They both said nothing as they stared each other.

Kuroko can feel hide body getting hot again due to Akashi’s gaze. Thankfully his face betrayed nothing. Instead, he asked directly, “Why is Akashi-kun staring at me? Do I have something on my face?”

Hearing that, Akashi chuckled and Kuroko felt a bit annoyed as he glared at Akashi. Seeing Kuroko’s sharp stare Akashi immediately stop chuckling, his face turned serious before a teasing smile appeared.

“So how long are we going to stand here, staring at each other like a pair of lovers?”

Hearing that Kuroko immediately realized that he totally forgot that he was in the middle of searching for the room key before he was interrupted by Akashi. He narrowed his eyes at him and said, “It’s Akashi-kun’s fault for distracting me.”

Akashi immediately formed another teasing smile at that remark, “Oh, am I distracting Kuroko? Must be because of this military uniform. I look good right?”

Kuroko who just found the key and was about to open unlock the door almost dropped it but he didn’t. “You wish, Akashi-kun.”

The door was finally opened and as he stepped into their dorm, he heard Akashi chuckling again. After taking off his shoes he quickly walked towards his room. He intended to take a shower as his body was growing uncomfortably hot and he desperately needed to cool down.

Kuroko was already in front of his door when he heard Akashi calling him.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Akashi asked as he walked to him.

Kuroko was a bit busy today so he had no time to buy food. He shook his head at Akashi.

Hearing that, Akashi sighed before saying, “I’m planning to cook dinner for myself but since Kuroko hasn’t had his dinner yet he should join me. I’ll cook for both of us, how about that?”

Kuroko’s ears perked up at that and he agreed without a second thought.

“Alright, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi’s smile became brighter seeing Kuroko responding without hesitation. “Good. Then I’ll call for you when the dinner is ready.” He said and was about to walked away when he spoke again.

“You should take a shower and rest a bit. Your face looks a bit red today, Kuroko.” Akashi was about to touch Kuroko’s forehead when Kuroko immediately evaded him. His face was still blank when he said “It’s probably the weather.”. Kuroko then entered into his room leaving Akashi who was still baffled by his roommate’s behaviour.

A few seconds after Kuroko left, Akashi was still staring at the spot he just stood just now with his hand still on the air and after a while a frustrated smile appeared before it disappeared completely as though it never happened. Akashi also went into his room afterwards.

Inside his room, Kuroko was laying down on his stomach; his face buried into the pillow. His mind kept replaying the scene just now.

Akashi in his military uniform…

Akashi’s teasing smile…

Akashi’s concern…

Kuroko buried his face deeper as he felt his face burning.

This is bad! Kuroko thought. Akashi looked so good just now he almost wanted to jump him right away.

A soft buzz from his phone distracted him from his thoughts. It was a text from his grandmother reminding him not to forget his medicine. Kuroko put down his phone after replying and continue burying his face into the pillow.

Kuroko stayed unmoving for a while and when he finally moved, his face had returned to its usual deadpanned state. He turned around and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. His body still felt uncomfortable and hot. Kuroko took out a small bottle containing his medicine and immediately swallowed two white pills and he started feeling much better. He then walked into the bathroom to refresh himself.

Meanwhile, said Akashi who was staying a few meters away from Kuroko was not exactly in a good state either. He was not happy at the moment.

The reason?

His crush seemed like he’s trying to avoid him.

Yes, Akashi Seijuro had been crushing on his Beta roommate since two years ago. Thus, the reason why he worked so hard for almost a year just so he can be appointed as a captain and got the privilege of choosing his own roommate.

During that time, he also worked hard in trying to woo the Beta but nothing seemed to work. Everything seemed to be against him. He even tried asking his friends for advice by creating a different group chat that didn’t include said crush but all of them were hopeless and can’t be trusted that Akashi regretted asking in the first place. Exhibit A:

_RedEmperor: What do you think Kuroko likes? I need at least two answers or the training will be tripled next week. Also, nobody tells Kuroko about this or there will be dire consequences._

_Sexy Copycat: EHHH THAT’S MEAN AKASHICCHI_

_Sexy Copycat: Wait why are u asking about this_

_RedEmperor: Quiet, Kise. Just answer the question._

_Sexy Copycat: so mean TvT_

_Boobies ftw: idk why u askin but I guess boobs n basketball_

_Sexy Copycat: Vanilla milkshake and books??_

_RedEmperor: You weren’t even trying Aomine and for that your training will be tripled next week_

_Boobies: what the hell_

_Daily Oha Asa: I don’t even want to know why this chat was created but according to Oha Asa Aquarius loves thick blanket and blue daruma doll the most._

_Umaibo~: sweets everyone loves sweet_

Akashi just stared at his phone’s screen blankly at that time; regretting his decision. Although, he still gifted Kuroko the thickest blanket with the highest quality he could find for Kuroko on his birthday last year and the Beta seemed to like it and he still use it until now. He tries to invite Kuroko for basketball but with their busy schedule they barely able to play every week. However, sometimes he will invite Kuroko to go to the bookstore but the latter always insisted paying the books by himself despite Akashi trying to coax him many times. Occasionally, Akashi will bring back expensive desserts he could get in town for them to share but with Kuroko’s blank face it was hard to determine whether he actually likes them or not. Kuroko gave him a weird stare when he gave him the blue daruma doll; after weeks of searching because it’s always red daruma and Akashi wanted to strangle Midorima so bad when he realized it is a weird thing to give people.

Ironically, Kuroko also did the same thing where he created a separate group chat that excluded Akashi.

_Shadow: Tell me one thing that Akashi-kun will like. Also, nobody tells him about this or I’ll Ignite Pass you guys._

_Boobies ftw: the fuck_

_Boobies ftw: I can’t believe this shit happen again_

_Shadow: What do you even mean, Aomine-kun?_

_Boobies: nothing tetsu._

_Sexy Copycat: KUROKOCCHIIIIII WHY ARE YOU ASKING WHAT AKASHICCI LIKESSSSSSS_

_Sexy Copycat: ARE YPU CHEATINGGG ON MEEEE_

_Sexy Copycat: QAQ_

_Boobies ftw: since when tetsu is with u_

_Shadow: I’ll give you 5 seconds to answer._

_Shadow: 5…_

_Shadow: 4…_

_Shadow: 3…_

_Boobies ftw: boobs_

_Sexy Copycat: TOFU SOUPPPP _

_Shadow: Just wait, Aomine-kun. And Kise-kun, we all know about that._

_Boobies ftw: whaaat but everyone loves boobs_

_Sexy Copycat: But I don’t know what else Akashicchi will like TvT_

_Daily Oha Asa: This is ridiculous. My answer will be horse. _

_Umaibo~: Eeehh didn’t we just do this the other day_

_Umaibo~: i think aka-chin will love strawberry cuz it looks like him_

_Boobies ftw: murasakibara wtf_

Kuroko stared at their responses blankly. Aomine got Ignite Pass-ed a few days after that while Kise got ignored and started wailing like a baby. In the end he only gave Akashi a box of the priciest strawberry he could afford because there is no way he can get him a horse.

Akashi cooked them a simple yet fulfilling dinner that night but Kuroko wasn’t able to completely enjoy it because trying to eat in front of your crush and the food was cooked by said crush surely did something to him. His heart had been beating erratically and he had to take a deep breath to calm down whenever Akashi Seijuro smiled at him and asked how was the food. The butterflies in his stomach made him unable to say anything but “ah”, “um” and “yeah”. Even his body temperature started rising again and Kuroko felt even his face and ears were heating up.

Not wanting Akashi’s keen eyes to sense something amiss, Kuroko immediately grabbed the nearest glasses of water and drank it in a gulp to cool down his body. The taste of the cold strawberry juice felt so heaven until he realized something.

Kuroko immediately looked on the table and sure enough, his drink that was vanilla milkshake was there.

He just drank from Akashi’s glass.

The glass that Akashi just used.

Where his lips just touched.

Wasn’t this indirect kiss?

Kuroko’s face that was about to regain its normal pale colour started heating up again.

Kuroko didn’t dare to look at Akashi and instead pretended nothing happened. When he finally managed to calm down he turned up to Akashi again.

Akashi was smiling at him indulgently, one of his hands on his cheek.

“I didn’t know Kuroko also liked strawberry. Next time, I’ll make sure to bring some for him.”

“I’m sorry I accidentally drank from Akashi-kun’s glass.”

“It’s fine. You probably didn’t notice it.” Said Akashi who had sneakily exchanged the position of his glass with Kuroko’s.

Kuroko just nodded absentmindedly as he continued eating while his eyes subconsciously drifting towards Akashi who was currently drinking from his glass.

Kuroko almost choked.

Noticing Kuroko staring at him. Akashi gulped down a few more times and put the glass down. There was a trace of whiteness on his lips and Kuroko was about to point it out when Akashi suddenly licked his lips, his eyes still on Kuroko’s.

If Kuroko was standing his legs would’ve gave out already at this moment.

He didn’t know if Akashi was doing it unintentionally or not but that was way too erotic for him. Kuroko really wanted to jump him right now.

Alas, his dignity won’t allow him to lower himself like that.

Although, he can feel something else was about to rise.

Kuroko just opened his mouth to speak when Akashi suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. His head was tilted and he was taking a deep breath.

“What’s wrong, Akashi-kun?”

“Did you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“I’m not sure but it smells really nice, almost like a flower…” Akashi said as he started sniffing the air around him. Kuroko started doing the same but he can’t smell anything.

“I don’t smell anything.”

Akashi’s eyes darted around the room sharply before stopping in front of Kuroko who was looking at him in puzzle. After a while, Akashi just shook his head slowly and said, “Never mind. I probably made a mistake.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything and they both continued eating peacefully. The atmosphere felt so warm that they were reluctant to finish their food quickly.

That night, Akashi seemed to be unable to sleep; his eyes were wide open despite the darkness in the room. His mind kept replaying the dinner they just had tonight. Kuroko looked so adorable while eating his food, making Akashi wanted to pinch his cheeks so bad. Although, he might get scratched by the little Beta instead.

Despite having a small stature even by the standard of a Beta Kuroko can be pretty deadly. His strength in combat even slightly weaker than him but if he works hard enough, he can still take down at least three alphas in one fight. Sometimes, when they practice together, whenever Kuroko manages to land a hit on him, Akashi feels inexplicably happy and proud of him. But sometimes, when he manages to pin down Kuroko on the floor, he also has this strong desire to kiss and bite him on the till he begs for mercy. This feeling just got stronger each day but Akashi knows he will never act on it.

What he wants is a mutual feeling and not a one-sided one.

An Alpha courting and getting together with a Beta is not unheard of but an Alpha/Beta pair lasting forever is rarely heard of.

For Akashi, gender doesn’t matter. What he wants is Kuroko. Either he’s a Beta, an Omega or even Alpha as long as he’s Kuroko it will never matter to Akashi.

He will still devote himself to him wholeheartedly.

His mind started drifting towards the dinner they had just now and Akashi can’t help but smile remembering Kuroko’s antics. Recalling how Kuroko’s ears redden when he realized that he just drank from Akashi’s glass and pretend it didn’t bother him really made Akashi wanted to tease him. And he did by drinking from Kuroko’s glass and even letting some of the vanilla milkshake on his lips stayed before he licked it away.

Kuroko’s expression at that time barely prevented Akashi from kissing him right away.

After knowing him for over two years, Akashi realized that despite Kuroko’s deadpanned face he’s not completely indifferent nor oblivious to things. Kuroko feels as much as his friends and other people but he rarely shows it unless you pay a close attention to him.

As someone who is in love with him, Akashi always pay attention to him either consciously or unconsciously. His eyes will always seek Kuroko in crowd and whenever Kuroko is in front of him, he never wants to look away.

Due to this fact, Akashi also noticed a few things off from Kuroko lately. He seemed to be unwell for these past few days and his face didn’t look pale as he normally did but instead red like he’s having a fever. The first time it happened Akashi wanted to bring him to the clinic but a few hours after that he looked just fine. The second time it happened, Akashi went out to buy medicines but when he returned Kuroko looked healthy as usual. The third time it happened was today, Akashi wanted to touch his forehead to test his temperature but Kuroko won’t allow it. Again, after Kuroko went out of his room, he looked fine.

Akashi was starting to get concerned.

There was also the issue of that smell. Lately, he kept smelling a sweet scent and whenever he tried looking for the source his instinct will always direct him back to Kuroko. However, Kuroko never seemed to realize anything. It made Akashi baffled because today especially, the smell was pretty strong, almost making Akashi dizzy. Akashi knew that Kuroko is eating medicine but he’s not sure for what because there was no label on the bottle. When he asked Kuroko, the latter himself was not so sure as he has been eating it since he was little and his grandmother only mentioned that the constitution of his body is a bit different that he needs to eat the medicine regularly.

Akashi sighed after a while. It’s probably no use to think anymore because he has no evidences or whatsoever that he can’t speculate anything solid. Turning around, Akashi closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

*

A week passed instantly with nothing eventful happening. Kuroko was too busy to think about his fluctuating body temperature that he couldn’t care anymore to see the doctor. Akashi was even more busy as he was their captain squad that he always returned. Dinner is a bit lonely these days but Akashi never forget to make sure that his vanilla milkshake is always in the fridge; making Kuroko’s heart feels warm every time.

Occasionally, Kuroko will send him a simple text saying thank you for the vanilla milkshake and remind him not too overwork himself. He will even include those ridiculous emojis that is the trademark of Kise in his texts. Meanwhile, Akashi always replies him as though he has been waiting for his text and sometimes, he even replies to Kuroko using the Kise emojis, making them both snorting so hard.

Another week passed in a blink and Kuroko was finally done with his practical exam. Their mark was given instantly and Kuroko passed in flying colours. Kuroko sent a text to Akashi about it.

_Shadow: Guess who passed the level 3 practical exam brilliantly just now? uwu _

Akashi didn’t reply him instantly as he usually does because as the captain squad, he had another practical exam to attend to. Kuroko just put the phone in his pocket when it suddenly vibrated. Knowing that it couldn’t possibly be Akashi he took his time taking the phone out and unlock it. As expected, it’s a text from his grandmother congratulating him on his result while also reminding him not to forget his medicine.

Speaking of medicine, he just took the last pill from the bottle three days ago and he completely forgot to tell his grandmother to send a new bottle. However, he was feeling just fine. Kuroko was about to reply to his grandmother when his phone rang. It was Kise inviting him to eat outside with the rest of the squad minus Akashi to celebrate their passing in the practical exam. Kuroko didn’t feel like going so he politely declined and when Kise started sobbing he immediately ended the call.

Kuroko just entered their dorm when his body temperature suddenly surged up. Kuroko frowned. His body started to sweat heavily. Kuroko immediately removed his jacket and walked to the living room unsteadily. His body was trembling and his legs almost gave out but he managed to steady himself until he reached the couch. He plopped down himself on the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt as the heat was getting even more uncomfortable and the air-conditioner did nothing to help. He tossed around trying to find a comfortable position but the heat kept getting unbearable. His head was getting dizzy and he feels like his whole body is burning. His phone that was vibrating was completely unregistered as he was in too much pain.

Kuroko didn’t know how long he was in that state but it felt so long. His ears registered slight movement from his surrounding but he was unable to open his eyes until a warm hand touch his forehead and a blur of red appeared in his vision.

“Kuroko!”

Akashi was panicking.

He just finished his practical exam when he realized Kuroko had texted him. After replying, Akashi went to a convenience store to buy something. When he left the store, he sensed something was amiss. Taking out his phone, there was still no reply from Kuroko. Akashi stared at the screen; wondering if he should call the Beta just to make sure. After three consecutive rings and each of them went to voicemail, Akashi starting to get worried. He quickly went back to his dorm and found out it was unlocked. Sure enough, Kuroko was back but how come he wasn’t answering his calls?

Stepping into the dorm, Akashi was instantly enveloped with a strong smell that it almost made him dizzy. The dorm was filled by Kuroko’s scent that vaguely resembled jasmine. The sweet and rich fragrance wafting into his nose, making him wanted more to the point of almost addicted. It was a sweet yet gentle scent mixed with a hint of spicy that makes one being lulled to a favourite dream with no escape. It was a scent that almost made Akashi lost his reasons.

Akashi slapped himself to wake him up.

He finally understood what’s happening.

The peculiarities coming from Kuroko for the past few weeks; the occasional rise of his body temperature and the sweet scent that he kept smelling whenever Kuroko was around.

They are what will happen to Omegas when they’re about to enter their heat!

Which can only mean one thing…

Kuroko Tetsuya is an Omega.

That explained everything that happened and was happening to Kuroko right now.

With a clearer mind, Akashi tried to ignore it the sweet fragrance that had been tempting him and followed the source of the scent only to see Kuroko who had fainted on the couch. Akashi ran to him and touched his body. He widened his eyes when the back of his hand made a contact with Kuroko’s forehead.

It was scalding!

“Kuroko!” Akashi called out but there was no response. He held Kuroko on his waist and realized that his whole body was burning. Kuroko was sweating from head to toe; his sweat glistened on his face, down to neck and chest. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and soaking.

Akashi called out his name again while slapping his cheek softly to rouse him up. 

“Kuroko, wake up!”

After calling his name a few more times, Kuroko’s head moved slightly and his eyes fluttered open. “A… Akashi-kun… it’s so… hot.” He gripped Akashi’s arm that was on his shoulder tightly as though he wanted to crush his bone.

“Wh- what’s happening? My… my body feels weird… it’s so hot… so uncomfortable…”

Akashi endured the pain as Kuroko kept gripping his arm and buried his face into his chest. He curled himself into a fetal sleeping position as if trying to make himself smaller and lessen the pain.

“Kuroko, do you trust me?” Akashi brought up Kuroko’s face to look at his eyes. Kuroko just stared at him before giving a small nod. He then buried his face into Akashi’s chest again.

“Kuroko, we need to remove your clothes. You’re soaking wet.” Akashi informed him but Kuroko didn’t seem to hear him. So, Akashi slowly removed Kuroko’s fingers that were holding his arm. He moved Kuroko’s body from its fetal position to ease the task of removing his clothes.

At first Kuroko seemed reluctant to move but Akashi coaxed him by hugging him and patting his head and back. It worked as Kuroko no longer resisted after being coaxed due to his nature as an Omega where he will crave touch and close contact with an Alpha. Akashi slowly removed Kuroko’s shirt to not startle him.

Even after the shirt was removed, Kuroko’s body was still hot. Omega that is entering their heat is very sensitive that they either go completely naked or wear clothes with a special fabric. Akashi knew about this but he was reluctant to completely take off the trouser of the Omega in his arm so he decided to just unbuckled the belt and pull the zipper down.

He instantly regretted it as the jasmine-like scent became more intense and overwhelming that it almost drove him insane.

After all, this wasn’t just some Omegas.

This was Kuroko Tetsuya.

The one who he’s been in love for so long.

A Beta that turned out to be an Omega.

Akashi was trying to remember what else can be done to help an Omega in heat when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and pulled him down harshly.

A soft, hot lips suddenly touched his.

Akashi’s eyes widened and before he could react, Kuroko kissed him again; this time forceful and hard as though he wanted to devour him. The hand that was on his shoulder was still holding him in deadlock while another hand wrapped around his neck; pulling him closer, not letting any space within them exist.

As Akashi was caught off guard, he didn’t have time to close his mouth when Kuroko’s tongue entered his mouth and started exploring. Their tongues intertwined and Akashi can feel his desire travelling through his body down to the inside of his pants. He held Kuroko’s face to deepen their kiss and his tongue started exploring the hot cavern of Kuroko’s mouth. His other arm was snaked around the latter’s waist to hold him firmly.

The air around them was getting hot and the scent of jasmine with a hint of spicy still lingered in the living room; strengthening Akashi’s desire as he kissed the Omega again deeply. His hand started roaming on the naked torso; trying to touch and sense everything about the owner.

His lips moved from the tempting lips of the Omega; descending to his neck, on the area where the Omega gland is located. Akashi began peppering kisses on the pale skin; drawing out moans from Kuroko. He can feel the desire down there getting stronger though he ignored it in favour of the neck. He licked the soft skin; tasting the saltiness of the sweat yet there was something else behind it. Akashi can’t think clearly but he can somehow taste the jasmine and it was so addictive like a drug that he can’t help but lick the same spot a few more times; wanting to taste the sweet thing again and again. Kuroko shuddered in satisfaction as he let the Alpha played with his neck for a while.

Yet, even in heat, Kuroko didn’t seem like he was going to stay submissive as he pulled Akashi’s hair and kissed him ferociously; not wanting to lose. His arm pulling Akashi closer to him until Akashi was laying on top of him. Akashi’s legs were between Kuroko and when he moved, his thigh grazed on the hardened organ of the Omega. The thigh that made in contact with the hard organ left a trace of thick whiteness.

Akashi was about to lose it but he refused to mark Kuroko when he was in no state to think rationally like this.

After all, what he wants the most is a mutual feeling between them.

Kuroko was still trying to pull him closer; demanding more kisses and touches from the Alpha. If this continues, Kuroko will enter estrus period. Once he enters the estrus, Kuroko will have to be marked and penetrated thoroughly for three to five days. If he doesn’t, he might lose his sanity. Akashi will never want that to happen to anyone, especially his Omega but he can’t think any way to prevent Kuroko from entering his estrus.

He kissed Kuroko deeply again to soothe the burning the Omega was having and the latter kissed him back eagerly. After a while, Kuroko broke free from the kiss started pulling him closer again as if he wants more. Kissing was no longer enough for him.

At this point, Akashi was afraid that he can no longer control himself from entering and marking Kuroko completely especially that his hardened cock had been getting painful for so long. He was in the verge of losing his final restraint when he finally recalled something vaguely from the lesson he had on Omegas years ago.

His fingers were touching Kuroko’s neck, specifically on the spot where his Omega gland was located. He looked at Kuroko’s eyes that were hazy with lust with a firm determination.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroko.”

Before Kuroko could react to it, Akashi lower his head into his neck and bit him hard. The pain startled Kuroko and he started struggling to break free but Akashi held him tight making him unable to move. At first Kuroko was still struggling hard but after a while, he became more docile as if the heat in his body finally had cool down. Eventually, his grip on Akashi loosen and his hands fell on his sides. His body stopped moving as he instantly fell asleep from exhaustion. Sensing that the Omega finally had calmed down Akashi released his teeth from his neck and softly caressed the bleeding wound to soothe the sleeping Omega.

He continued hugging Kuroko as his eyes stared at the bite mark solemnly. He had no choice but to temporarily mark Kuroko to prevent him from entering the estrus. By temporarily marking him, the Omega will calm down and his body will stop burning up. The desire to be marked by an Alpha can be suppressed until his next heat.

He had no choice so he can only ask for Kuroko’s forgiveness once the boy wakes up.

Akashi continued holding Kuroko close for a little longer before he carried him to his bedroom. Thankfully, the door to his room was unlocked so Akashi can easily enter the room with Kuroko in his arms. He carefully put down Kuroko on his bed. He went out and returned with a glass of water and put it beside his bed. Kuroko will need to hydrate himself once he wakes up. After making sure nothing else was needed, Akashi left the room quietly.

*

Kuroko had a dream.

In his dream he was kissing Akashi and Akashi was kissing him back.

They were holding each other; arms and limbs intertwined. Akashi’s face was red and full of desire as he leaned down…

And bit his neck, hard.

Kuroko woke up.

The first thing he realized was that his body felt so tired. His arms and limbs felt so heavy that he cannot move them. But his throat was burning up so he tried to force himself to move to find water. He was about to move when a gentle voice spoke up and helped him moved up his body.

“Careful, Kuroko.”

Kuroko was so thirsty but before he said anything someone was holding up a glass of water on his lips. Kuroko drank like he hasn’t drank for a week. When he was finally satisfied, he finally realized just who was the voice and hands belong to.

“Akashi-kun.”

Akashi gave him a gentle smile and put the empty glass away.

“How are you feeling?”

Kuroko thought about it and realized that other than thirst and exhaustion like his body just perform hardcore exercise, his lips was kinda hurting. Kuroko touched his lips and winced a bit. And not just his lips, there was also a pain on his neck and when Kuroko tried feeling it with the tip of his fingers there seemed to be a bite mark shape on his skin. Frowning, he looked Akashi; inquiring.

Akashi seemed to be hesitating but after a while he opened his mouth and began speaking.

*

As Akashi was telling what happened Kuroko’s face went from disbelief to denial to acceptance. Kuroko stared at the white wall in front of him blankly yet every single words spoken by Akashi were still heard and registered clearly in his mind.

“…sorry for marking you without permission.” Akashi ended his speech. He didn’t say anything about having no choice because both of them were clearly aware of the consequences of letting an Omega enter mating period without an Alpha.

Akashi let Kuroko took his time and Kuroko also didn’t say anything. He just stared at Kuroko patiently while the latter stared at the wall with unreadable expression.

After a while, Kuroko opened his mouth.

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled at him and Akashi had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

The thought of being hated by the person he loves is just unbearable.

Kuroko added after a while, “In fact, I wanted to thanks Akashi-kun for not leaving me. I’m really grateful for that. I can still vaguely recall how much in pain I was before I lost my reason and for that, thank you for staying me, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi just smiled and he was about to reach Kuroko’s hand but withdrew his hand the second it moved.

Kuroko was silent again after a while and Akashi let him. He was just going to stay until Kuroko doesn’t need him.

After a while Kuroko opened his mouth again, “In fact, I had a suspicion about it long ago but nothing ever happened until today. But…” at this Kuroko’s shoulder started shaking.

“But that doesn’t mean it’s easier to accept everything just like that.” Kuroko tears can’t be contained that they started pouring out. Akashi instinctively reached out and hugged him. Kuroko didn’t refuse him and instead buried his face into Akashi’s chest; sobbing uncontrollably, his shoulders were shaking in Akashi’s tight embrace. Akashi said nothing as he continued hugging the Omega. His shirt was being soaked up by tears yet he paid no attention on it.

After all, what else can he says?

Kuroko had lived his life for years as a Beta and in just one day his whole life turned out upside down when the truth about his gender came out.

Akashi leaned down and whispered something into Kuroko’s ears. Kuroko eyes widened and he held Akashi tighter after that. They spent the rest of the evening like that, nothing else was said nor spoken.

*

Akashi was playing shogi by himself when there was a soft knock.

“Akashi-kun, are you awake?”

“Yes. What’s wrong, Kuroko? Do you need something?” Akashi opened the door revealing Kuroko. He was wearing a grey short with a blue shirt. From his position, Akashi can clearly see the bite mark he left yesterday. He immediately averted his gaze but Kuroko didn’t even realize anything.

“If Akashi-kun is not busy, I have something to discuss and tell you, is it okay?”

Akashi agreed readily and they both sat in the living room. Akashi didn’t say anything but let Kuroko took his time. He can already figure out what does he wants to talk about.

“Before I begin, I wanted to thanks Akashi-kun again for not telling the teachers or anyone about my status being um… an Omega.”

Akashi nodded in acknowledgement for that and let Kuroko speaks his next words.

“Although I am not willing to leave this place, I don’t think I could conceal my identity for so long. This- your mark…” Kuroko touched his neck tenderly; there was almost a slight smile while he was touching it but it was completely gone before Akashi could catch it. “It will disappear within a week and by that time my Omega scent can no longer be supressed like before.”

“I have to leave before it disappears completely.” Kuroko said with a sad smile on his face. He didn’t cry but Akashi can see how painful it is for him.

Akashi wanted nothing but to embrace him and assure him that everything will be okay but that is going to be lie.

“I’m going to miss Kuroko a lot after this.” Akashi suddenly said. He looked at Kuroko who was looking at him back.

“After this, nobody is going to drink my handmade vanilla milkshake.” Akashi added after a while, a teasing smile forming on his handsome face.

Kuroko’s lips also can’t help but form a smile at that. He watched as Akashi stood up, walked to the kitchen and returned with a jug of vanilla milkshake and two glasses in his hands.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt something surging up in his heart; a warm kind of feeling that gives him the best sensation in the world, making him wants to grasp it so bad and never let it go.

Kuroko watched as Akashi carefully placed the jug and glasses in front of them. Akashi then poured the content of the jug into one of the glasses. As he was about offer the glass to Kuroko, Kuroko suddenly blurted out.

“Akashi-kun, I love you.”

Akashi dropped the glass and the vanilla milkshake was spilled on the table. However, Akashi ignored the mess as he was busy staring at Kuroko with a dumbfounded expression on his face; making him looked funny. Kuroko didn’t want to laugh but he still ended up laughing.

“Why is Akashi-kun staring at me with a funny face like that?” Kuroko was still laughing until heard Akashi’s shaking voice.

“Please don’t tease me like that, Kuroko.” Akashi covered his face with his arm; his back was facing Kuroko. Kuroko can’t see his face but he can see Akashi’s ears and neck were red.

Kuroko inched closer, trying to see Akashi’s reaction but Akashi refused to show him his face. “Hey, since when I’m teasing, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko was still laughing softly as he tried to pry Akashi’s arm off his face.

“Just now.” Akashi answered; his voice was muffled. “You’re clearly laughing about it.” He added.

Kuroko stop laughing. He walked around the table and sat in front of Akashi. His hand slowly took Akashi’s unoccupied hand and intertwined their five fingers.

“If I don’t laugh and Akashi-kun rejected my confession then how am I supposed to pretend that I didn’t really confess that I love Akashi-kun?”

Hearing that, Akashi instantly froze. He removed his arm that was covering his face slowly and stared at Kuroko with wide eyes.

“What did you just say?”

Kuroko smiled as he repeated his confession, “I’m saying I’m in love with you, Akashi-kun. Now will you tell me your answer so I can either hug you in delight or immediately pack my things up and leave this place forever to avoid embarrassment.“

Kuroko was about to added again but before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly tackled by Akashi and kissed deeply. Their tongues touched and started exploring each other’s taste. Kuroko was half-laying on the couch with Akashi on top of him. They kissed deeply as if they wanted to devour each other; Kuroko’s arms were wrapped around Akashi’s neck and Akashi’s arm were circling around him while the other one holding his head pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Unlike before where their kisses were full of passion and aggressiveness with only one side being conscious of the actions. This time, their kiss was slow yet didn’t lack the same passion. They took their time exploring and tasting each other; taking delight in seeing the other’s reaction.

When they parted, there were trace of saliva on each other and they both unconsciously wiped each other clean. When they realized their action, they both laughed. Their eyes full of love and warmth. They didn’t say anything else about the confession or their feelings but started discussing mundane things like what they normally do when they were friends. Though, their proximity with each other definitely changed. Kuroko mostly leaned down on Akashi, his back on Akashi while Akashi hugged him from behind while playing with his hair and hands.

*

“But Akashi-kun…” Kuroko poked his finger into Akashi’s waist as the latter was trying to cook them dinner on the fifth night after Kuroko’s identity was discovered.

“Kuroko, I’m trying to cook here. Don’t poke me like that.” Akashi reprimanded him to which he ignored for the favour of continue poking into Akashi’s waist again. Kuroko seemed to be having fun whenever Akashi reacted to his poking. He was about to do it again when Akashi suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him closer; giving him a deep kiss.

When they parted both of them were panting and Kuroko’s normally blank face was red and he no longer tried to poke Akashi. “Just wait for a bit. I know what are you trying to say but let me finish cooking the dinner first okay?” Akashi smiled.

“That’s unfair Akashi-kun.” He pouted before obediently leaving the kitchen before any other naughty ideas to distract Akashi come to his mind.

Dinner was ready after a short while and they both ate quietly; enjoying the peaceful moments with each other. After they were done, Kuroko offered to wash the dishes while Akashi decided to get a shower. Afterwards he spent times reading his book on his bed until the door was pushed open slowly by none other than his Omega.

“So forward, Kuroko.” Akashi teased as he put away his book and beckoned Kuroko to come closer.

Kuroko glared at him before retorting, “Well if I want sex, I would’ve come naked but look, I’m properly clothes from head to toe. It’s Akashi-kun who wants it but is too coward to do anything.”

Hearing that, Akashi smirked, “Careful, Kuroko. You might regret what you ask for later.”

Kuroko decided to ignore his teasing, instead his face became serious.

“I still have to leave this academy in less than two days. After the bite mark on my neck disappeared people will have no doubt about my identity.” After saying that, Kuroko’s face changed slightly. There was a hint of sadness reflected in his eyes. Akashi can’t help but reach out to him and started hugging him to comfort his Omega.

Kuroko let Akashi hugged him as he began telling Akashi all the memories he had ever since he entered their academy especially the ones before he got to know Akashi. Akashi listened at him quietly, letting Kuroko talked all he wanted. It took Kuroko over two hours to finish telling his memories.

“…I think I’d probably going to miss Kise-kun too despite him being so loud most of the times. Though, you need to stop spoiling on Murasakibara-kun with sweets, he’s going to get cavities at this point. Also, do something about Midorima-kun’s obssesion over horoscope. I can see him spending all his money on a broken kettle if that’s what it takes to get his daily lucky item. Ah, and Aomine-kun, help him with his grade especially English.”

Kuroko started rambling for another few more minutes before he went completely silence. Akashi who noticed this just held his hands to offer comfort. After a while he opened his mouth.

“Actually, if Kuroko wants to keep staying here there’s always a way.”

Hearing that, Kuroko perked up. He removed himself from Akashi’s arms and sat facing him. His face betrayed nothing but his eyes were full of eagerness; making Akashi chuckled as he pinched the Omega’s cheek lightly. Kuroko swatted his hand and said.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? You just made me unnecessarily sad and admitted I will actually miss Kise-kun.” He glared at Akashi who displayed the most innocent expression you could ever find on a man.

Seeing Akashi’s lack of respond afterwards, Kuroko started to get annoyed. He was about to open his mouth again when Akashi leaned closer to him and whispered something into his ear.

“It’s like this…”

Kuroko listened to him attentively. At first his face was serious before it suddenly started blushing. He hit Akashi’s shoulder lightly and narrowed his eyes on him.

“Akashi-kun is so sly.”

Akashi just laughed at that before saying, “But you know it’ll work.”

Hearing that, Kuroko stop glaring at Akashi before mumbling quietly.

“Yes, I think it will.” He covered his face with his hands and even though Akashi can’t see his face, he can see his ears reddening. Akashi suppressed his chuckle in order to avoid incurring Kuroko’s wrath again.

Still, he can’t help but tease Kuroko again. “Why does Kuroko suddenly turns so shy like a maiden when he’s the one who attacked me in the first place.”

Kuroko snapped his head at the Alpha. “Akashi-kun, stop talking already.”

But Akashi pretend to not hear him as he continued, “I was completely under Kuroko’s mercy at that time. I had to-“

Before Akashi could continue, Kuroko had already tackled him down and put his hand on Akashi’s mouth so he’ll stop embarrassing him. Though, he retracted his hand as if he just touched a hot iron. His pale complexion was blushing in an interesting shade.

Akashi just licked his palm. Staring at Kuroko, he started smirking.

Kuroko maintained his poker face but deep down he wanted to punch Akashi.

With his mouth.

So he did it.

Akashi was caught off guard once again as he was pushed down by Kuroko and said Omega began kissing him deeply. Akashi also didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. He let Kuroko pried open his mouth and sneaked his tongue in. His hands that were holding nothing began to roam shamelessly on the Omega’s body; sensing, tasting and feeling his pale soft skin under the shirt.

Kuroko was startled when the cold hands suddenly started touching him yet he gradually felt relaxed and started letting those hands exploring his body. After a while, he started feeling stuffy under his clothes so he began removing his shirt. He was about to remove his pants when he was stopped by Akashi.

“Wait, are we really doing this? Kuroko, are you sure?” and Kuroko stared at his Alpha like he was the most dumbass person he ever met.

However, deep down he was very touched by Akashi’s question just now. He clearly didn’t want Kuroko to be intimate with him just because by completely marking him, Kuroko’s Omega scent can be completely concealed and he won’t be exposed easily by other students. Marked Omegas can choose to hide their scent, making people think they are Beta or they can choose to uncovered with their scent that will be mixed with their Alphas’ to avoid being courted or harmed by other Alphas.

Even though they were together right now, Akashi refused to mark him without his permission.

He didn’t want Kuroko to feel obligated just because they’re lovers.

He didn’t want Kuroko to feel like being together with him is a burden.

He didn’t want Kuroko to regret his decision as Kuroko was only an Omega just a few days ago.

All these things truly reflected how much Akashi loves and values his opinion as a person instead of his gender.

Kuroko thought he can never love Akashi more than he is right now but he was proven wrong.

He just fell in love with Akashi even more.

Akashi was still staring at him; patiently waiting for his answer. Kuroko leaned his face closer towards Akashi and whispered.

“I’ve never loved anyone as deeply as I love you. I want to stay by your side. I want to take care of you like how you’ve been taking care of me. I want to make sure that if you fall, I will be there to catch you and vice versa. I want to monopolize everything of you like how you did to me. So, Akashi Seijuro, I’m telling you again that I love you, I will always love you now and forever.”

Since he can’t see Akashi’s reaction due to his position, Kuroko was about to move when Akashi suddenly embraced him tightly and whispered back to him.

“I’ve also never loved anyone as deeply as I love you. I also want to stay by your side. I also want to take care of you like how you’ve been taking care of me. I also want to make sure that if you fall, I will be there to catch you and vice versa. I also want to monopolize everything of you like how you did to me. So, Kuroko Tetsuya, I’m replying to your confession and I would like to tell you that I love you too, I too, will always love you now and forever.”

They stopped exchanging words after that. Akashi removed Kuroko’s shorts and his underwear while Kuroko did the same on his clothes. Those clothes were thrown across the room; scattered on the floor, an obvious indication on what is about to take place in the room.

Kisses were exchanged, hands roamed against each other as moans and growls filling up the entire bedroom. Akashi peppered Kuroko with soft kisses beginning from the top of his hair, down to his forehead, eyelid, nose and mouth. Stopping at his neck and shoulder in favour of biting and licking them; inducing louder moans from the Omega. The soft kisses continued on his collarbone, down to his chest and stomach until Akashi finally stopped in front of his throbbing dick.

Without any hesitation, Akashi licked down the entire length of the sensitive organ. Kuroko gripped his hair tightly, urging him for more. Akashi teased his cock with a few licks as Kuroko tried to restrain himself from making anymore shameless sounds. Akashi’s hands were holding Kuroko’s thigh; spreading them to avoid being choked by those strong thighs.

“A- Akashi…”

“Call me Seijuro.” Akashi said before he gave him another lick.

Kuroko was on the verge of losing himself due to the heavenly sensation. He called out Akashi’s name over and over; begging for more.

“Ah… Sei.. Seijuro…”

Akashi didn’t answer him but he already stopped leaking at the hardened cock that was stained with the precum already. Kuroko was sprawled on his bed, looking like a mess; his face was flushed, his neck and shoulder were decorated with multiple bruises and his asshole had started to leak.

Usually, it will take a longer time to get this result but since it’s their first time, especially with Kuroko who was actually still in the middle of his heat, they both got excited easily. Not wanting to delay this anymore, Akashi took a bottle of lube from his drawer and began pouring a generous amount on his hand.

“Turn around, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko, knowing what is about to come based on the mating video they’ve been shown as a part of curriculum last year can’t help but gulped down in a slight fear. After all, he’s the Omega instead of Akashi. The one who will get penetrated will obviously be him. His legs and hands were trembling as he tried to steady himself on all four due to Akashi’s ministrations just now.

Probably sensing his fear, Akashi hugged him from behind and started kissing the back of his neck down to his back slowly; taking his time as he slowly entered one of his lube-coated fingers into the hole between his ass cheeks.

Kuroko was startled when he felt something foreign had entered his body through one of the most sensitive part of the human body. He can’t help but instinctively moved, trying to force out the foreign object but Akashi held him tight, not letting him move.

“Ahh… it… Seijuro… it feels weird. Take…take it out.” Kuroko moaned as the finger started twisting inside his body, teasing him from inside.

Akashi was still holding him tight to make sure Kuroko won’t injure himself with unnecessary movements.

“Shh… it’s going to be okay. You’re going to feel really good soon.” Akashi soothed him by kissing his back.

Once he felt Kuroko had began to relax, he inserted another finger. Kuroko can’t help but produced a loud moan this time as the two fingers began teasing him slowly. The feeling of discomfort was beginning to fade away, slowly replaced by pure lust and pleasure. Akashi took his time to tease Kuroko to make sure that the Omega was truly prepared.

When the third finger breached into his hole, the only sound that came out of Kuroko’s lip was another loud moan with the repetition of “Seijuro” making Akashi’s cock that had been neglected for so long hardened. He gave himself a few strokes to ease the pain of being hard.

Kuroko was starting to get used of the sensation having foreign objects in his body when suddenly Akashi’s fingers in his body started hitting at this one spot that almost made him collapsed right at that moment.

Akashi just found his sweet spot and now he kept hitting, stroking and teasing it with his fingers, almost driving Kuroko crazy with the pleasure.

“Ah…ah.. Sei… Seijuro…” Kuroko called out to his Alpha as the waves of pleasure keep hitting him repeatedly.

“Tetsuya…” Akashi responded to his Omega as he stroked himself. His restraint was almost nearing its end. “Tetsuya… I’m going to enter now.” He then removed his fingers that were inside Kuroko’s asshole. His hand playing with Kuroko’s ass; massaging the soft flesh.

“O-okay…” Kuroko too was about to reach his limit soon. He readied himself as he felt Akashi’s dick grazed upon his ass. At first there was nothing but once Akashi was fully sheathed in, Kuroko felt so much pain that his tears began to fall.

“Hurts…”

Akashi brought him closer, hugging him tightly as he whispered soothing words into Kuroko’s ear. “Just endure it a bit. It’s going to feel very good soon, okay?” He kissed Kuroko’s eyelids as he held the trembling Omega. To distract him from the pain, Akashi kissed Kuroko deeply and the latter immediately responded to it by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

As Kuroko was distracted by the kiss, Akashi began moving slowly. Kuroko felt his movement but the deep kiss prevented him from doing anything else so he tried to not think about the pain but instead focus on the pleasure of having his Alpha inside him. True to Akashi’s words, the pain began to disappear and it was being replaced by pleasure instead. Kuroko started moving his hip; trying to follow Akashi’s rhythm and not long after that their movement were synchronized.

Lust and pleasure were enveloping the room and the bed creaked as the moans and growls became louder. The two bodies that were intertwined and connected with each other were sweating because of their rigorous movement yet none of them made any indication to stop yet.

Akashi buried himself into Kuroko’s neck as he pounded into him while Kuroko was gripping the sheet tightly that it looked like it’s about to torn off. His mouth kept repeating the same name over and over while Akashi also did the same.

“Seijuro…”

“Tetsuya…”

Feeling that they’re almost reaching the climax, their movement became even more erratic. Akashi manoeuvred their position in the last minute making Kuroko a bit puzzled but he didn’t even have the time to ask when Akashi suddenly bit him on his neck.

Right on his Omega gland where his previous mark was located.

The bite brought him another type of pleasure but he wasn’t able to enjoy it as his body suddenly stiffened and he screamed as he ejaculated. Akashi followed him soon after. They both collapsed on the bed with Akashi on top of him. They both were panting hard for a few minutes before Akashi slowly pulled himself out. Kuroko laid unmoving on the bed. His stamina completely gone that he didn’t even realize that Akashi had gone to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. Akashi started cleaning up Kuroko gently with the towel while occasionally kissing the parts of his body that he just cleaned up.

The tender and utmost care by Akashi really warmed him up. Kuroko smiled in dazed as he stared Akashi who was currently wiping his thighs. Akashi seemed to sense his gaze and looked up to see Kuroko smiling at him. He smiled back at Kuroko before continuing his task of cleaning the Omega. Once he was done, he went to the bathroom to clean himself. When he returned to the room, Kuroko already fell asleep. Akashi climbed next to him then pulled him closer before closing his eyes but not before placing a soft kiss on Kuroko’s lips. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face like his Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inconsistencies or plot holes you found. Also the idea of kuroko smelling like jasmine came from shiro rikiya btw.
> 
> I'm sorry you decided to read this... I have no excuses.


End file.
